


Momentos no Instagram

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [19]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Instagram, Social Media, instagram posts, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Fanfic especial complementar ao universo da série "Pelo Olhar de Chrissie", contendo posts no Instagram de todos os personagens, principalmente de Brian, sobre sua esposa Chrissie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic faz parte do universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie.

@realbrianmay

*Chrissie tomando chá distraidamente na cozinha da casa dos May em Barnes, não está olhando diretamente pra câmera, o cômodo está extremamente iluminado pela luz do sol *

@realbrianmay: Nada melhor do que começar o dia com a melhor companhia de todas. Eu sei que ela não gosta muito disso, mas não resisti. Aqui está um momento da minha esposa apenas sendo ela, adorável e linda como sempre. - Bri.

#chrissiemay #minhachrissie #minhadocedama

Curtido por officialrogertaylor, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, jimmay e outros 218.184 pessoas

jimmay: Você nunca perde essa mania pai :). Espero que mamãe não tenha ficado zangada.

realbrianmay: Um pouco no começo, mas depois ela deixou pra lá e me perdoou. Bom te ver por aqui meu garoto. - Bri.

 

@realbrianmay

*foto de 1974, Chrissie lendo no avião, super concentrada, o cabelo longo caindo, cobrindo parte do seu rosto. Foto de 2015, escritório de Chrissie na sua casa, ela tem basicamente a mesma pose*

@realbrianmay: Algumas coisas não mudam, não importa quanto tempo se passe. A primeira foto é da primeira vez que Chrissie viajou internacionalmente como minha assistente, estávamos indo pro Brasil, pra participar do Rock in Rio, aqui ela se concentrou tanto que nem percebeu eu capturando o momento. A segunda é de algumas horas atrás, organizando a próxima turnê. Durante todos esses anos, a mais dedicada e competente auxiliadora da minha carreira. Te amo, minha Chrissie. - Bri.

#chrissiemay #minhachrissie #minhadocedama

Curtido por thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor, dombtaylor, lou_may, jimmay, mayemily e outras 245.628 pessoas

mayemily: Que fofinho pai.

lou_may: Romântico como sempre. Amo vocês.

officialrogertaylor: você não quis dizer meloso como sempre @lou_may?

lou_may: hahaha, essa foi boa tio Roger @officialrogertaylor

 

 

@realbrianmay

*Brian em frente ao espelho, filmando discretamente com o seu celular, seu cabelo está molhado, alguém penteia seus cabelos com delicadeza, enquanto ele tenta conter um sorrisinho.

-Você tá filmando? - pergunta Chrissie fora da tela.

Ele só faz uma careta.

-Ah não Brian... - Chrissie acaba rindo, por um instante, ele consegue filmar parte do rosto dela, terminando o vídeo *

@realbrianmay: Minha cabeleireira favorita... - Bri

#chrissiemay #minhadocedama #minhachrissie

Curtido por thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor e outras 274.936 pessoas

johnricharddeacon: Você podia ter assustado ela desse jeito @realbrianmay

realbrianmay: ela acabou rindo Deaky, então acho que tá tudo certo. - Bri.

thefreddiemercury: concordo, bjs Sra. May.

johnricharddeacon: então tá bom


	2. Feed 2

@realbrianmay

* Brian e Chrissie devidamente elegantes e sorridentes *

@realbrianmay: Prontos para uma noite especial, com uma companhia mais especial ainda. - Bri

#chrissiemay #minhadocedama #minhachrissie

Curtido por mayemily, gwilymlee, johnricharddeacon e outras 837.274 pessoas

thefreddiemercury: sempre tão lindos (olhinhos de coração)

lou_may: quero ser como vocês quando eu crescer

officialrogertaylor: você já é de alguma forma

johnricharddeacon: essa foi sem graça Roger

officialrogertaylor: (carinha de óculos escuros)

 

@realbrianmay

*bastidores de um término de show, primeira foto: Chrissie conversando com Freddie distraidamente, segunda foto: posando pra foto com um sorriso*

@realbrianmay: depois da missão cumprida, finalmente voltamos pra casa depois da Australia Tour. Isso é o que geralmente acontece quando os shows acabam, apenas trocamos umas palavras de cortesia e depois uma boa noite de sono, mas antes, aqui está minha Chrissie garantindo que estamos bem e o que o show foi fantástico. Obrigado minha linda por ser sempre minha parceira e nossa companheira. Você faz parte da família Queen também. Valeu Austrália, até a próxima! - Bri.

Curtido por dombtaylor, gwilymlee, lou_may e outras 946.284 pessoas

jimmay: essa a mamãe com certeza quis tirar, saudades de vocês.

realbrianmay: já estamos voltando filho, sinto sua falta também

 

 

@realbrianmay

*foto de Brian de costas, tocando violão sentado durante um show, luzes roxas iluminando o palco*

@realbrianmay: um ângulo bem diferente mostrado a vocês por alguém bem improvável. Por Chrissie May.

edit: Descobri que minha esposa tirou essa foto durante o show sem meu conhecimento? Se eu estou bravo, não, só um pouco surpreso. Acho que isso foi uma #chrissinvasion. - Bri

Curtido por officialrogertaylor, rorytaymay, thefreddiemercury e outros 894. 731 pessoas

mayemily: a mamãe fez isso mesmo? Não acredito

realbrianmay: sério Emily @mayemily

thefreddiemercury: Gostei do #chrissinvasion

johnricharddeacon: meio ridículo, mas é o seu tipo de piada

realbrianmay: (revirando os olhos) Eu sei, John, confesso que sim

 

@realbrianmay

*Primeira foto: Chrissie muito surpresa e emocionada, segunda foto: Brian e Chrissie trocando um olhar emocionado, terceira foto: soprando as velhinhas*

@realbrianmay: Um pouco do melhor da noite passada. Ela até que desconfiou, como sempre faz, mas mesmo assim a surpresa não foi menor. Como esquecer de celebrar o dia em que o amor da minha vida veio ao mundo? Feliz aniversário, minha Chrissie, que você continue sendo o ser humano iluminado que é um presente na minha vida. Te amo pra sempre. - Bri.

#minhachrissie #minhadocedama #chrissiemay

Curtido por mayemily, lou_may, dombtaylor e outras 957.249 pessoas

thefreddiemercury: coitadinha achei que ela ia ter um treco, perdão Chrissie, mas valeu a pena te ver feliz mais uma vez.

@realbrianmay: Chrissie aqui @thefreddiemercury, já acostumei com vocês aprontando comigo

@thefreddiemercury: mas é porque a gente te ama

@realbrianmay: eu sei :)

 

 

@realbrianmay

*Chrissie em foco na câmera.

-Hã… bom, vocês devem me conhecer, graças a inúmeros posts do Brian sobre mim, bem, mesmo assim, deixem me apresentar, eu sou Chrissie May, também chamada de sra. May, e eu queria deixar meu agradecimento por cada um de vocês que me desejaram feliz aniversário, muito obrigada mesmo, pelos desejos sinceros, e por apoiarem a carreira do meu marido, muito obrigada mesmo. Deus abençoe vocês, tchau!

Ela encerra o vídeo com um sorriso*

realbrianmay: uma pequena #chrissinvasion por uma ocasião especial. Por Chrissie May.

thefreddiemercury: ela é fofa demais, não é? @realbrianmay

realbrianmay: sim, minha fofa 😍❤

johnricharddeacon: 😊

officialrogertaylor: de nada pela festa

 

 

@officialrogertaylor

*Chrissie conversando seriamente com Roger *

@officialrogertaylor: brava como só ela pode ser, minha mãe postiça oficial. Circa 1974.

Curtido por ruftaylor, tigerlils, rorytaymay, dombtaylor e outras 947.383 pessoas

realbrianmay: eu lembro disso, você mereceu

officialrogertaylor: confesso que sim meu amigo


	3. Feed 3

@realbrianmay

* retrato de Chrissie em 3D estereoscópico, usando o colar da Red Special *

@realbrianmay: minha esposa também tem sua própria Red Special, igual a minha mas com uma diferença básica, vejam se vocês percebem qual é hahaha. Vocês podem adquirir um desses na antiga coleção Red Special Pendant, lançada originalmente em 1993 e à venda até hoje.

#minhachrissie #chrissiemay #minhadocedama

 

 

@realbrianmay

*Brian concentrado assistindo televisão *

@realbrianmay: silêncio, @bbcdoctorwho acabou de começar. Por Chrissie May.

#chrissinvasion #chrissiemay

Curtido por mayemily, johnricharddeacon, lou_may, jimmymay e outras 936.736 pessoas

lou_may: dá pra ver a mente dele formando teorias

mayemily: com certeza

jimmymay: tá aí uma coisa que nunca muda no velho @realbrianmay

 

 

@gwilymlee

*selfie com Brian e Chrissie*

@gwilymlee: É um prazer estar aqui de volta, agradeço a @realbrianmay e #chrissiemay por me receberem sempre tão bem e me prepararem para o nosso grande projeto, @borhapfilm.

Curtido por realbrianmay, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon e outros 283.183 pessoas.

realbrianmay: volte quando quiser, @gwilymlee. - Bri.

gwilymlee: não quero abusar da sua hospitalidade, quando for conveniente, eu vou sim

lou_may: pode vir sim @gwilymlee, é sempre bom ter uma visita com o seu nível de educação ;) XD

gwilymlee: :3 obrigado, lou_may

 

 

 

@gwilymlee

*primeira foto: Gwilym e Brian sorrindo para a câmera, segunda foto: Louisa e Gwilym, terceira foto: a televisão na sala dos May, passando Doctor Who, na sua 8ª temporada, o 12º Doutor e Clara Oswald na tela*

@gwilymlee: é muito legal descobrir que tenho mais uma coisa em comum com @realbrianmay, Doctor Who! (não se preocupem, ainda estamos filmando @borhapfilm, mas aproveitamos o tempo livre pra assistir juntos)

Curtido por lou_may, realbrianmay, jimmay e outros 245.379 pessoas

lou_may: precisamos fazer outra maratona dessas, esse dia foi muito legal

gwilymlee: concordo @lou_may :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma observaçãozinha, Gwilym e Louisa são amigos nesses posts, ok? Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa pequena interação Gwilou.


	4. Feed 4

@realbrianmay

*Primeira foto: Brian fazendo uma selfie de sua família, Chrissie ao seu lado, Jimmy acima dele, Emily ao lado do irmão, Louisa ao lado de sua mãe, Segunda foto: Rory e Isaac concentrados na televisão, Terceira foto: Isaac e Brian discutindo o episódio de ano novo de Doctor Who*

@realbrianmay: antes de qualquer coisa, feliz ano novo a todos! Espero que vocês possam conquistar muitos sonhos e viver grandes aventuras em 2019. Foi assim que eu passei o primeiro dia do ano, com a minha amada família, assistindo nosso programa favorito, Doctor Who! Jodie Whittaker e todo o elenco estavam brilhantes como sempre. Brilhantes, entenderam? Mal posso esperar pra mais aventuras da Doutora e sua familia. - Bri.

Curtido por notnewtonbutmay, jimmay, gwilymlee e outros 134.589 pessoas

notnewtonbutmay: eu amo Doctor Who, e amo ainda mais assistir com vocês  
lou_may: a única coisa ruim foi o dalek parasita, mas tudo bem  
mayemily; por ruim você quis dizer bom, @lou_may?  
lou_may: não enche @mayemily

@realbrianmay

*1º, selfie de Brian e Chrissie num avião, antes de embarcarem, 2º, vídeo de Brian em foco na tela, a voz de Chrissie fora da tela.

-Então, nós vamos chegar às 5 da tarde no horário local, a coletiva vai ser às 8:30 e… Você tá filmando, não é? - Chrissie fica um pouco irritada.

-Só estou mostrando o quanto você está dando duro pra que tudo funcione direitinho - ele ajeita o foco da câmera, fazendo Chrissie aparecer.

-Ah, estão vendo, seguidores do Brian? Eu aqui fazendo todo o trabalho duro e o guitarrista aqui só tá brincando - Chrissie diz diretamente para a câmera, soando divertida.

-Não, não estou brincando, só estou admirando a dedicação da minha esposa - Brian responde, um tanto convencido.

Chrissie sorri - Bom, é isso pessoal, o avião já vai decolar, desejo um bom dia a todos, e fãs do Brasil, aguardem que logo vamos estar chegando e eu garanto que meu marido não vai ficar mexendo no celular durante o show.

Brian ri do comentário da esposa - Até mais.*

@realbrianmay: isso é o que acontece enquanto esperamos o avião decolar. Mal posso esperar pra chegarmos no Rio novamente. - Bri.

#queenbraziltour #minhadocedama #minhachrissie #chrissiemay

Curtido por johnricharddeacon, thefreddiemercury, oficialrogertaylor e outros 384.384 pessoas

lou_may: Pai, deixa a mamãe em paz só um pouquinho  
realbrianmay: desculpa Lou, mas foi ela que me percebeu filmando  
jimmay: e você sabe que nada passa despercebido por ela  
realbrianmay: eu sei Jim :)  
mayemily: a vantagem desses vídeos é ver a fofura dos meus pais <3

 

@thefreddiemercury

*Freddie sorrindo para Delilah Segunda*

thefreddiemercury; Olha só quem me acordou hoje! Não sei o que deu nela, mas amei a surpresa. Bom dia, meus queridos!

Curtido por realbriamay, oficialrogertaylor, dombtaylor e outros 999.947 pessoas

tigerlils: bom dia tio Freddie! Ela é tão linda…  
thefreddiemercury: Linda e travessa! @tigerlils, bom dia pra você também, minha linda  
oficialrogertaylor: pelo menos ela te impediu de se atrasar  
thefreddiemercury: eu não me atraso Rog, eu chego na hora certa ;)


	5. Feed 5

@realbrianmay

*foto de 1991, Jimmy tem 14 anos, Louisa tem 9 e Emily tem 3, os três estão perto de um boneco de neve na rua de sua casa, também toda coberta de neve*

@realbrianmay: Acho que é isso que chamam de #tbt. Roger é que é o especialista da banda nisso, mas eu me lembrei dessa ocasião. As crianças insistiram tanto pra sair de casa mesmo com tanto frio que eu não podia dizer não. @jimmay @lou_may @mayemily - Bri.

Curtido por notnewtonbutmay, thefreddiemercury, rorytaymay e outros 748.273 pessoas

notnewtonbutmay: ah que fofinho que eles eram… nem acredito que mudaram tanto.  
rorytaymay: pra mim não mudaram nada.  
jimmay: eu acho que só não mudei minha altura  
rorytaymay: Não Jim, você sempre foi lindo  
jimmay: (escondendo o rosto) <3  
mayemily: olha a gente!  
lou_may: pois é @mayemily

 

@thefreddiemercury

*1ª foto: Freddie sorrindo para a câmera, andando de bicicleta, com os braços abertos, 2ª foto: Tigerlily, Rufus e Lola andando de bicicleta*

@thefreddiemercury: Hoje relembramos um grande feito que @tigerlils e @ruftaylor me ajudaram a realizar há muito tempo atrás. Antes @lolday era só um bebê e não tinha como andar com a gente. Obrigado pelo dia fantástico, Rogerzinhos! #wewanttorideourbycicles

Curtido por oficialrogertaylor, johnricharddeacon, dombtaylor e outros 994.749

realbrianmay: Amei o Rogerzinhos - Bri.  
ruftaylor: podemos ir de novo quando você quiser tio Freddie  
tigerlils: só tomem cuidado com Lola XD  
lolday: muito engraçado Lil, até parece que fui eu que quase caí  
tigerlils: Ainda bem que a Rory tava por perto, né maninha?  
lolday: :)

 

 

@mayemily

*Louisa e Emily juntas, com um shopping ao fundo*

@mayemily: finalmente consegui fazer essa menina sair de casa, sinto falta de você e de mais passeios assim @lou_may

Curtido por lou_may, realbrianmay, jimmay e outras 5.374 pessoas

lou_may: sem drama Emily, é só chamar que eu vou  
mayemily: depois de muita insistência né?  
lou_may: (revirando os olhos)  
jimmay: (olhinhos)  
rorytaymay: é melhor deixar essas duas se entenderem @jimmay, amo vocês, vocês podem me chamar na próxima, ok?  
@mayemily: pode deixar @rorytaymay :)


	6. Feed 6

**@notnewtonbutmay**

 

_*Jimmy com uma carinha feliz, Isaac um tanto decepcionado*_

 

@notnewtonbutmay: Papai conseguiu ganhar de mim finalmente, mas eu não sou um mau perdedor, não é? @jimmay

 

Curtido por jimmay, rorytaymay, realbrianmay e outros 28

 

mayemily: Mal perdedor? Nem tanto

notnewtonbutmay: dessa vez eu fui tia

rorytaymay: foi mesmo @mayemily

  
  
  


 

**@ramimalek**

 

_*foto de Rami ao lado de Freddie, foto de Rami com Freddie, John, Roger e Brian *_

 

@ramimalek: nem um pouco intimidante...

Só tenho a agradecer por tudo que fizeram por mim, por me receberem e por me permitirem interpretar um dos maiores artistas de todos os tempos

 

Curtido por thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, oficialrogertaylor e outros 857.467

 

thefreddiemercury: sem mais medo Rami, se tem alguém que eu queria que me interpretasse era você

realbrianmay: noite memorável, bem vindo à família Queen @ramimalek. -Bri.

johnricharddeacon: 😊👏👏

oficialrogertaylor: já te amamos @ramimalek

  
  


**@dombtaylor**

 

_*Uma foto de Dominique e Ben sorrindo para a câmera *_

 

@dombtaylor: passei a tarde na companhia de um cavalheiro muito agradável, tendo uma conversa muito interessante, só porque Roger estava fora por uns momentinhos. Mas não se preocupe meu amor, @oficialrogertaylor, só contei suas melhores histórias.

 

Curtido por benhardy, gwilymlee, joe_mazzello e outros 857.356

 

oficialrogertaylor: espero um relatório completo dessa conversa hein @benhardy! Brincadeira 

benhardy: não se preocupe Rog, a sra. Taylor só te deu elogios

dombtaylor: elogios e broncas, mas na maior parte elogios

benhardy: eu que agradeço por me receber sra. Taylor @dombtaylor


	7. Feed 7

**@joe_mazzello**

_*Selfie com Ben, Rami, Gwilym e Louisa *_

joe_mazzello: Eu e os meninos depois de um dia de trabalho, mais uma convidada mais que especial @lou_may

Curtido por realbrianmay, ramimalek, gwilymlee e outros 688

lou_may: @mayemily  
mayemily: :o :)  
gwilymlee: que bom que veio @lou_may  
joe_mazzello: <3

 

 

**@joe_mazzello**

 

_*foto com os Deacon, Joe e John no centro, Veronica ao lado de John, os filhos deles ao redor, e ao lado de Robert, Georgia *_

 

@joe_mazzello: Talvez vocês fiquem meio confusos com essa foto como eu fiquei nesse dia, no meio de tanta gente parecida comigo, mas eu estou ali no meio ao lado do grande @johnricharddeacon. Obrigado família Deacon por proporcionar um jantar inesquecível e me receber na sua família como um Deacon honorário, não é? @lukedeac e @deakycam

 

Curtido por johnricharddeacon, thefreddiemercury e outros 76.467

 

johnricharddeacon: foi um prazer te receber e te conhecer @joe_mazzello

deakycam: com certeza, você já é nosso sétimo irmão

laura.deac: ai meu Deus, não sei se mamãe aguentaria mais um 🤣

joe_mazzello: prometo me comportar @laura.deac

  
  


 

 

**@realbrianmay**

 

_*Chrissie observando a paisagem do alto do morro do Pão de Açúcar, os cabelos dela estão ao vento *_

 

@realbrianmay: um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo, ainda mais bonito com a presença da minha linda esposa. -Bri.

 

#queenbraziltour #minhadocedama #minhachrissie #chrissiemay

 

Curtido por mayemily, lou_may, jimmay e outros 747.363

 

lou_may: ah pai você me mata de fofura.

realbrianmay: não posso evitar lou_may - Bri.

mayemily: Mãe! ❤

jimmay: 👏👏❤


	8. Feed 8

**@notnewtonbutmay**

 

_* Brian e Isaac juntos, sorrindo para a câmera *_

 

@notnewtonbutmay: Noite de filme com o melhor avô do mundo. Finalmente começamos nossa maratona Marvel. Se prepara @realbrianmay, tem muito mais pela frente até chegarmos em #GuerraInfinita.

 

Curtido por rorytaymay, realbrianmay, jimmay e outros 54 

 

realbrianmay: manda ver @notnewtonbutmay - Bri.

notnewtonbutmay: pode deixar ;)

 

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

 

* _foto de Chrissie e Leila Crerar, uma ao lado da outra, no set do filme*_

 

realbrianmay: E de um jeito muito estranho, o amor da minha vida se multiplicou em duas, essa é uma sensação que todos nós estamos sentindo vendo o elenco tão parecido conosco. Brincadeiras à parte, muito obrigado à talentosa srta. Crerar @c.leila, que está fazendo um trabalho brilhante interpretando a minha Chrissie. (Não se preocupem, eu sei bem quem é quem :) ) - Bri.

 

#minhadocedama #minhachrissie #chrissiemay #leilacrerar

 

Curtido por gwilymlee, joe_mazzello, lou_may e outros 968

 

lou_may: realmente foi assim que me senti, mas foi muito legal conhecer a Leila

mayemily: como eu sempre digo, depois de um tempo, você se acostuma

c.leila: obrigada pelas lindas palavras de apoio Dr. May, foi uma honra interpretar a sra. May

 

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

 

_*Brian e Chrissie sorrindo para a câmera*_

 

realbrianmay: E lá vamos nós, mais um primeiro passo de uma longa jornada. Turnês são puxadas e exigem muito trabalho pesado, mas como todo esforço, também tem suas recompensas. Muito obrigado por todos vocês, fãs, que são a principal razão por fazermos tudo isso, sério. Bom, o palco está pronto, a passagem de som também, estamos apropriadamente arrumados, minha Red Special está à minha espera, e por último, mas não menos importante, minha leal e fiel escudeira. Eu te amo Chrissie, e amo ter você ao meu lado em cada show. É isso aí, vamos arrasar! - Bri.

 

Curtido por thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor e outros 2.847

 

thefreddiemercury: e aqui vamos nós!

lou_may: ah pai, me matou de fofura de novo

realbrianmay: desculpe Lou, espero que você se recupere. - Bri.


	9. Feed 9

**@notnewtonbutmay**

 

_*Isaac e Gwilym juntos, em pé em uma estrada, o carro de Gwilym está ao fundo*_

 

notnewtonbutmay: Insisti muito, mas minha mãe deixou eu ir com o tio Gwil e a tia Lou. Só espero que a gente chegue logo, porque que viagem longa!

 

Curtido por rorytaymay, jimmay e outros 17

 

rorytaymay: da próxima vez você vem com a gente tá?

gwilymlee: não se preocupe @rorytaymay. Cuidamos bem do Zac

rorytaymay: eu sei @gwilymlee só preocupação de mãe mesmo

lou_may: pelo menos foi uma viagem divertida

notnewtonbutmay: sim, tia Lou :)

 

**@mayemily**

 

_*placa no aeroporto indicando Los Angeles*_

 

mayemily: E lá vamos nós...

 

Curtido por lou_may, jimmay e outros 83

 

lou_may: pois é, mana :)

 

**@jimmay**

 

_*1- fachada de um planetário em Los Angeles, 2- Selfie de Jimmy, com Rory ao seu lado, ao fundo Isaac, Emily, Gwilym e Louisa*_

 

jimmay: Chegamos, o pessoal tá todo aqui.

 

Curtido por notnewtonbutmay, rorytaymay e outros 48

 

notnewtonbutmay: falta pouco agora!

lou_may: Zac, sh!

 

**@realbrianmay**

 

_*Chrissie nos corredores do planetário, segurando um bolo, cantando parabéns com toda a família atrás dela._

 

_-Chrissie… - Brian suspira, emocionado, olhando com gratidão para todos - não acredito! Veio todo mundo de Londres._

 

_-Sim, achou mesmo que íamos deixar passar em branco? - ela riu e logo em seguida o marido a beija, com cuidado para não desequilibrá-la segurando o bolo._

 

_-Gente, vocês… - Brian seca algumas lágrimas - obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo!_

 

_-Apaga as velinhas! - diz Isaac fora da câmera_

_O vídeo termina*_

 

realbrianmay: Ainda não acredito no que a minha família fez por mim, e eu nem desconfiei! Eu só agradeço, a Deus, a eles, a cada um que lembrou do meu aniversário, eu me sinto honrado por saber que de alguma forma inspiro vocês. Obrigado a meus amados companheiros @thefreddiemercury, @johnricharddeacon e @officialrogertaylor, vocês sempre contribuem pra minha trajetória. Chrissie, minha linda Chrissie, eu te amo por organizar tudo isso! @jimmay, @mayemily @lou_may @gwilymlee @notnewtonbutmay Muito obrigado, amo vocês. Obrigado de novo ao Zac por filmar esse momento e me enviar o vídeo. - Bri.

 

Curtido por thefreddiemercury, jimmay e outros 28.794 

 

notnewtonbutmay: De nada pelo vídeo, parabéns, muitos anos de vida, obrigado por ser meu avô paterno mais legal de todos.

realbrianmay: Também te amo Zac, você é o melhor neto do mundo. - Bri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um post especial comemorando o aniversário do nosso querido Brian May, nossa gente, eu amo muito o Brian, sério, admiro demais ele como pessoa e artista, mas sem me esquecer que ele também é um ser humano, como a gente.
> 
> Aqui na história da fic, o Queen está na estrada com a Rhapsody Tour, Chrissie tem a ideia de fazer uma festa surpresa, ela organiza pra que todo o pessoal venha pra Los Angeles, incluindo Gwilym que já namora a Louisa a uns meses. Chrissie dá a ideia a Brian de eles irem visitar um planetário para comemorar o aniversário dele e é lá que os May e o Queen fazem a festa.


	10. Feed 10

**@ rorytaymay**

_* foto de Rory e Roger nos bastidores do show do Queen em Detroit *_

@ rorytaymay: Uma coincidência muito legal deu mais uma semana de férias nos EUA pra mim, @ jimmay e @ notnewtonbutmay. Semana passada foi o dia do incrível @ realbrianmay mas hoje também é muito especial pra mim. Parabéns pai, obrigada por ser sempre tão amoroso, dedicado e um tanto maluquinho. O seu jeitinho único faz a gente mais feliz. Feliz aniversário! Te amo @ officialrogertaylor

Curtido por dombtaylor, notnewtonbutmay, jimmay e outras pessoas

officialrogertaylor: Obrigado, muito obrigado minha linda princesa  @rorytaymay. Você também me faz mais feliz, te amo muito!

 

 

**@ officialrogertaylor**

_*Roger no centro, Rufus de um lado e Felix do outro, os dois filhos vestidos como Rogerina*_

officialrogertaylor: Meus meninos juram que não foi a mãe deles que deu essa ideia inusitada pra eles, o que seria bem propício já que a ideia veio de @dombtaylor a uns anos atrás, mas eles queriam me fazer uma surpresa e uma homenagem ao mesmo tempo. Não sei, acho que Rogerina é inesquecível, não? De qualquer forma, obrigado pela festa e por terem vindo de tão longe, não só esses dois, mas minhas lindas meninas e minha amada Domi, obrigado por tudo, minha querida família.

Curtido por notnewtonbutmay, ruftaylor, dombtaylor e outras pessoas

thefreddiemercury: Com certeza a Rogerina é inesquecível, Rog!

ruftaylor: Valeu pelo apoio @thefreddiemercury

 

 

 

 

**@ thefreddiemercury  
**

_*John, Freddie, Brian e Roger juntos, sorrindo para a câmera descontraidamente*_

thefreddiemercury: Até que eu queria tirar uma foto só minha e do Roger, mas Deaky e Bri invadiram, fazer o que? Brincadeira, eu amo vocês três igualmente, mas hoje o dia é todo do nosso amado baterista! O que faríamos sem você, hein, Rog? Obrigado por ficar com a gente todos esses anos, e em todos os outros que ainda vão vir, tenho certeza!

Curtido por realbrianmay, officialrogertaylor, johnricharddeacon e outras pessoas

johnricharddeacon: da próxima vez que o Freddie pedir uma foto, Bri, a gente se recusa

realbrianmay: não seja tão rancoroso Deaky - Bri.

officialrogertaylor: é isso que eu vou ter que continuar aguentando, Freddie? Não sei não...

thefreddiemercury: nem brinque com isso Taylor!

 

 

 

**@ realbrianmay**

_*foto de Brian, Chrissie e Roger nos bastidores do show em Detroit*_

realbrianmay: Já fiz um post parabenizando meu melhor amigo, mas Chrissie decidiu postar algo especial junto comigo então aqui lá vai o texto especial que a minha esposa escreveu homenageando o Rog.

"Ah Roger Taylor, quando escuto esse nome lembro de tanta coisa, às vezes me dá vontade de revirar os olhos por lembrar de cada coisa tola que vi você fazer, mas ao longo dos anos, também vi seus acertos, seu crescimento e, uma coisa muito importante não mudou, seu coração enorme sempre esteve aí e nunca vai te deixar. Nele tem espaço pra todos nós, até mesmo pra sua mãe postiça, título esse que carrego com muito orgulho. Parabéns, Roger, amamos ter você na nossa vida. Da sua amiga/mãe, Chrissie M. May."

Curtido por officialrogertaylor, dombtaylor, notnewtonbutmay e outras pessoas

officialrogertaylor: Ah Chrissie, só você pra me fazer chorar, obrigado por se lembrar de mim.

realbrianmay: Sempre! -C. M. M.

 

 

 

**@ dombtaylor**

_* 1- foto de Roger e Dominique em 1975, 2- foto de Roger em 2019, sorrindo para a esposa que tirou a foto *_

dombtaylor: O que eu posso falar de você, amor da minha vida? Eu já falei o quanto eu sou grata por você ter insistido em ser meu amigo e depois, fazer parte da minha vida pra sempre? Muito obrigada, e feliz aniversário! Eu te desejo sempre o melhor, Rog, porque eu sei o quanto você é esforçado, dedicado, amoroso, o melhor marido e pai. Te amo demais!

Curtido por officialrogertaylor, rorytaymay, notnewtonbutmay e outras pessoas

officialrogertaylor: Domi, eu é que te amo demais, e pode ter certeza que esse post me fez chorar mais do que o da Chrissie

realbrianmay: é justo. - Bri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E hoje quem tá aniversariando é o nosso amado Rog! Um cara incrível, talentoso, muito mais que um rostinho bonito, que sempre foi um amigo leal e continua sendo. Desejo muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida a ele! (E espero que vocês tenham gostado dos posts, créditos a Wiggles 91 por ter a ideia da Rogerina)


	11. Feed 11

**@tigerlils**

_*1ª foto: Tigerlily e Isaac sorrindo pra câmera juntos, 2ª foto: Rufus, Tigerlily, Lola e Isaac fazendo caretas*_

@tigerlils: Amamos sermos tios desse sobrinho lindo @notnewtonbutmay

Curtido por notnewtonbutmay, oficialrogertaylor, dombtaylor e outros 384

notnewtonbutmay: Melhores tios do mundo

mayemily: e eu?

lou_may: e eu?

notnewtonbutmay: melhores tios Taylor porque @mayemily e @lou_may são as melhores tias May

realbrianmay: Muito esperto @notnewtonbutmay. - Bri.

dombtaylor: <3

**@realbrianmay**

_*1ª foto: Roger e Dominique em seu casamento em 1976, os noivos olhando para o cerimonialista. 2ª foto: ângulo da foto enquadra Brian realizando a cerimônia, 3ª foto: os noivos com Freddie, Brian, John, Chrissie e Veronica, 4ª foto: Roger e Dominique em 2018, ouvindo Brian conduzindo a cerimônia*_

@realbrianmay: Olha só quem decidiu se casar de novo! Mas por sorte, com mesma moça, encantadora e gentil @dombtaylor. Roger gostou tanto de planejar um casamento há 42 anos atrás que decidiu passar por isso de novo. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas fui eu quem casei Dominique e Roger em 1976, a pedido do noivo, e ele quis que eu fizesse isso de novo, talvez seja por querer lembrar detalhe por detalhe do casamento. Sinto muito pessoal, mas não está no meu currículo fazer casamentos, esse privilégio só @oficialrogertaylor e @dombtaylor tiveram. Mais e mais felicidade eu desejo a vocês, amo vocês demais! - Bri.

Curtido por oficialrogertaylor, dombtaylor, tigerlils e outros 48.759

oficialrogertaylor: se eu inventar de casar de novo, você me casa de novo @realbrianmay?

dombtaylor: agora chega né @oficialrogertaylor, mas eu casaria de novo e de novo se você com você

rorytaymay: <3

tigerlils: dá um tempo pai, desse jeito a mamãe não te aguenta

oficialrogertaylor: B) aguenta sim

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_*Isaac e Brian tirando um cochilo no chão da sala, um do lado do outro*_

@realbrianmay: Parece que alguém caiu no sono. Por Chrissie May. #chrissinvasion #chrissiemay

Curtido por rorytaymay, jimmay, oficialrogertaylor e outros 79.689

notnewtonbutmay: Poxa vida vó, isso não é justo

realbrianmay: Pelo menos estamos fofinhos @notnewtonbutmay - Bri.

 


	12. Feed 12

**@realbrianmay**

_* Chrissie dormindo, com a cabeça deitada no colo de Brian*_

@realbrianmay: Digamos que essa é uma pequena vingança por ela ter tirado uma foto minha dormindo também, mas confesso que o verdadeiro motivo foi capturar esse momento de paz e tranquilidade da minha linda e amada esposa. - Bri.

#chrissiemay #minhadocedama #minhachrissie

Curtido por gwilymlee, lou_may, mayemily e outros 

jimmay: pai a mamãe um dia ainda vai te matar

oficialrogertaylor: duvido muito @jimmay

realbrianmay: Chrissie aqui, não fiquei brava Jimmy, com o tempo a gente se acostuma né?

jimmay: (joinha) com certeza

**@oficialrogertaylor**

_*Dominique e Roger se beijando na sua cerimônia de renovação de votos *_

@oficialrogertaylor: Em 1974, eu conheci a mulher da minha vida. Não, não é exagero. O que falar de você, Dominique? Você me ensina a ser melhor a cada dia, com você descobri o amor verdadeiro, que só senti, sinto, e sentirei pra sempre por você. Je'taime Mme. Taylor! <3

Curtido por ruftaylor, rorytaymay, tigerlils e outros 

realbrianmay: isso é muito lindo Rog, como é bom ver o quanto você mudou. - Bri.

thefreddiemercury: parece que o romantismo dos May contaminou os Taylor, mas eu amei

**@dombtaylor**

_*Dominique e Roger sorridentes na cerimônia de renovação de votos *_

@dombtaylor: Quem diria que esse cara gostaria de se casar de novo? E justo comigo! Eu sou sortuda, e não pelos motivos que a maioria pensa, mas é porque eu tenho certeza que posso contar com você todos os dias, que você nunca vai me deixar e que cada dia eu amo você cada vez mais, Rog.

Curtido por oficialrogertaylor, tigerlils, lolday e outros 

lolday: não acredito que eu tô chorando aqui

dombtaylor: chora não minha lindinha, só se for de alegria

lolday: mas é mãe

rorytaymay: orgulho dos meus pais, parabéns, amo vocês

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_* foto de Brian com Jimmy Emily e Louisa*_

@realbrianmay: Eu lembro muito bem e com muito carinho de como você reagiu cada vez que contei que você seria pai. Cada momento desde quando o Jimmy a Louisa e a Emily nasceram você os amou incondicionalmente, cuidou deles, aconselhou, fez e continua fazendo o seu melhor. Feliz dia dos pais, Bri. Por Chrissie May.

Edit: só a minha esposa podia me surpreender e me alegrar desse jeito depois de um certo período triste, eu amo você e amo a nossa família. - Bri

#chrissiemay #minhachrissie #minhadocedama #chrissinvasion

Curtido por mayemily, jimmay, lou_may e outros

mayemily: Feliz dia dos pais, pai, eu amo vocês

lou_may: Te amo pai

jimmay: linda declaração da mamãe, eu amo muito vocês

 


	13. Feed 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E hoje o dia é dele, nosso Disco Deaky! O John é a segunda pessoa do Queen com quem mais me identifico, meio quietinho na dele, mas com a opinião formada sobre as coisas. Eu respeito muito a reclusão dele e de todo coração desejo que ele esteja tendo um dia fantástico.

**@ deakycam**

_*1 foto de Cameron e John em 2000, 2 foto de Cameron e John em 2019*_

deakycam: Feliz aniversário, papai. Obrigado por ser sempre tão presente, engraçado, severo quando tem que ser, mas sempre muito amoroso. Nós todos te amamos @laura.deac @lukedeac @robdeaky @iamjosh e @miked ****

Curtido por realbrianmay, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon e outros

johnricharddeacon: obrigado Cam

lukedeac: faltou uma foto com todo mundo

deakycam: eu sei, mas queria postar só comigo

lukedeac: então é assim? Vai esquecer dos seus irmãos?

deakycam: eu marquei todo mundo @lukedeac ****

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_*Vídeo de um dos shows do Queen, Freddie toma a frente._

_-Eu queria fazer uma pequena pausa por um motivo muito especial - diz ele - tenho certeza que vocês sabem que hoje é o aniversário do nosso amado John, ou Deaky, como gostamos de chamar, então vamos todos cantar parabéns pra ele, tá bem? Tá bem?! Não ouvi vocês!_

_A plateia grita e aplaude de volta. Brian e Roger se aproximam de John, colocam um braço ao redor dos ombros do aniversariante._

_-Estão prontos?! - Freddie diz outra vez - vamos lá! Parabéns pra você..._

_A plateia continua cantando, John sorri diante daquela homenagem, Brian, Roger e Freddie o abraçam quando eles terminam de cantar. *_

realbrianmay: Olá pessoal, quem vos fala é Chrissie May, a autora dessa pequena surpresa que tivemos no último show em Nova Orleans, confesso que eu também queria estar lá no palco, só pra abraçar o John, mas como eu sou tímida, fiz isso na manhã daquele mesmo dia e, ainda assim, quero desejar toda felicidade ao meu velho amigo. Eu te amo como a um irmão meu caro Deaky!

Curtido por joe_mazzello, thefreddiemercury, officialrogertaylor e outros

johnricharddeacon: Obrigado Chrissie e Brian, também amo vocês

thefreddiemercury: também te amamos Deaky, espero que não tenha ficado bravo com a surpresa

johnricharddeacon: não fiquei não, obrigado Freddie

 

 

 

 

**@ lukedeac**

_*foto de Luke, John e seus irmãos*_

lukedeac: Parabéns pai, @johnricharddeacon. Diferente do @deakycam, lembrei de incluir a família toda. Brincadeiras à parte, só quero dizer que amo você.

Curtido por johnricharddeacon, deakycam, lauradeac e outros

johnricharddeacon: não briguem meninos, obrigado, amo todos vocês

 

**@ joe_mazello**

_*foto de John e Joe no set de Bohemian Rhapsody*_

joe_mazzello: que privilégio te conhecer e poder te chamar de amigo, senhor @johnricharddeacon. Te desejo um feliz aniversário, de coração.

Curtido por johnricharddeacon, gwilymlee, benhardy e outros

johnricharddeacon: Ah Joseph, não tenho palavras pra agradecer, eu que te agradeço pelas sinceras palavras

joe_mazzello: :)

 

**@ johnricharddeacon**

_*John de frente para a câmera:_

_-Oi, eu sou John Deacon, baixista do Queen, e só queria agradecer pelos seus desejos de feliz aniversário, muito obrigado por todo amor carinho e atenção, eu fiquei muito contente por isso, agradeço também a minha esposa, meus filhos, amigos, toda família Queen, da qual vocês também fazem parte por tudo. Obrigado, e até a próxima!*_

johnricharddeacon: Uma pequena mensagem de agradecimento.

 


	14. Feed 14

****@gwilymlee** **

_*uma foto de um copo de café do Starbucks, o nome do cliente está escrito Will *_

@gwilymlee: uma coisa simples, mas cheia de significados. @lou_may

Curtido por joe_mazzello, benhardy, ramimalek e outros

joe_mazzello: agora ele inventou de fazer posts misteriosos… não vai dizer o que é?

benhardy: deixa ele Joe ;)

joe_mazzello: mas eu quero saber o que é @benhardy

gwilymlee: vou contar no momento certo, tá? @joe_mazzello

ramimalek: :)

joe_mazzello: @ramimalek se você sabe, conta

ramimalek: não sei de nada sério

joe_mazzello: vou tentar a Lucy ou a Lou

ramimalek: não!

gwilymlee: não! (2)

joe_mazzello: >:/

 

 

 

 

****@realbriamay** **

_*Selfie de Brian e Chrissie usando camisetas exclusivas do Queen, a de Brian tem a banda tocando, a de Chrissie é uma estampa de Brian tocando a Red Special *_

@realbrianmay: Sem ofensa a ninguém mas não há fã mais perfeita pra fazer nossa propaganda do que minha esposa. Fã assídua do Smile e posteriormente do Queen. São as novas estampas exclusivas que estão no nosso site de vendas oficial. - Bri

#minhachrissie #minhadocedama #chrissiemay

Curtido por mayemily, gwilymlee, dombtaylor e outras pessoas

johnricharddeacon: a estampa da Chrissie foi proposital?

realbrianmay: ela que escolheu @johnricharddeacon

johnricharddeacon: eu acredito :)

realbrianmay: Chrissie aqui, sério John @johnricharddeacon

thefreddiemercury: grudentos como sempre, amo vocês ;)<3

realbrianmay: também te amamos @thefreddiemercury

****

****

****

****

****@officialrogertaylor** **

_* uma foto de Dominique com Felix e Rory ainda crianças, Rufus com Dominique, Tigerlily segurando Lola com Dominique ao lado dela, uma foto de Winifred Taylor, e por último Chrissie e Roger no dia do casamento deles *_

@officialrogertaylor: Desejo um feliz dia das mães a todas as mães que me seguem, minha amada esposa, que tem se dedicado todos os dias à nossa família, a minha mãe, por tudo que fez por mim, e é claro, não poderia esquecer da minha mãe postiça, não é @realbrianmay? Que sempre me fez lembrar dos conselhos da minha mãe e me fez encontrar o amor da minha vida. Feliz dia das mães a todas vocês!

Curtido por realbrianmay, thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon e outros

lou_may: assim não vale tio Rog, ela é minha mamãe

officialrogertaylor: não se importa de dividir um pouco, @lou_may? ela era minha mãe bem antes de você nascer

dombtaylor: que lindo meu amor, obrigada por lembrar de mim, e tenho que concordar que ainda bem que a #chrissiemay foi um pouco sua mãe

tigerlils: <3 XD Valeu tia Chrissie, minha segunda avó!

realbrianmay: Chrissie aqui, ai Roger, só você mesmo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro post é em comemoração ao nosso querido Gwilou! E o último eu tinha escrito no dia das mães, mas acabei que não postei.


	15. Feed 15

****@realbrianmay** **

_* selfie de Brian e Chrissie deitados no gramado do quintal de sua casa em Barnes, a foto meio escura por ser tirada à noite, um sorrisinho no rosto dos dois *_

realbrianmay: Relembrando velhos hábitos. - Bri.

#minhadocedama #minhachrissie #chrissiemay

Curtido por dombtaylor, jimmymay, mrgwilymlee e outros 482.947 pessoas.

thefreddiemercury: hum…

realbrianmay: hum o que? - Bri.

thefreddiemercury: nada, só lembrei de Stars Tonight

mayemily: bem isso tio Freddie

****

****

****

****@realbrianmay** **

_*foto de Brian segurando um ouriço *_

realbrianmay: Meu marido, em seu habitat natural.

Passamos uma tarde adorável na companhia da Anne e dos nossos adoráveis anfitriões. É sempre bom visitar a #SaveMe e saber que tudo está correndo bem, pessoas responsáveis fazendo seu melhor para tornar nosso mundo um lugar melhor. Por Chrissie May.

#chrissinvasion #chrissiemay

Curtido por jimmay, thefreddiemercury, notnewtonbutmay e outros

mayemily: dois fofinhos <3

realbrianmay: gostei da descrição meu amor, você realmente sabe o quanto me sinto bem aqui. - Bri.

 

 

 

****@realbrianmay** **

_*foto de Brian com Terrance Dicks em 2014*_

realbrianmay: Fico muito triste ao saber da perda do querido e brilhante sr. Dicks, eu e minha família admirávamos muito o seu trabalho em Doctor Who e assim, ele fez parte das nossas vidas. Foi um privilégio poder conhece-lo. Meus pensamentos, condolências e orações vão para toda sua família. – Bri.

Curtido por lou_may, mayemily, jimmay e outros

lou_may: realmente uma grande perda, sentiremos saudades

mayemily: <3 :’(

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrance Dicks é um dos escritores de Doctor Who, que escreveu na época do segundo, terceiro e quarto Doutores, e também livros e quadrinhos da série, que faleceu no último dia 29 de agosto. Essa é minha pequena homenagem a ele.


	16. Feed 16

**@realbrianmay**

_*foto de Freddie e Brian nos bastidores da Rhapsody Tour de 2019*_

realbrianmay: Feliz aniversário Freddie, você é um ser humano incrível, me faltam palavras pra descrever você e o quanto você é importante pra nós. Com muito amor, de mim e da Chrissie. - Bri.

Curtido por officialrogertaylor, jimmay, johnricharddeacon e outros

thefreddiemercury: obrigado Brian, você e sua querida sra. May também são incríveis

 

 

 

 

**@officialrogertaylor**

_*foto de Roger e Freddie em 1981*_

officialrogertaylor: Feliz aniversário, irmão. Que venham muitos e muitos anos (embora eu ache que a gente está bem melhor nessa foto nem tão antiga assim). Rog <3

Curtido por realbrianmay, johnricharddeacon, dombtaylor e outros

thefreddiemercury: Eu agradeço pelo parabéns Roger, mas discordo de você, não importa o ano, estamos bem como sempre, inclusive hoje

 

 

 

 

**@jonhricharddeacon**

_*foto de John e Fredde nos bastidores da Rhapsody Tour*_

johnricharddeacon: Feliz aniversário, Freddie. Nosso amigo, irmão, companheiro, colega de trabalho e mais importante, membro da nossa família. 

Curtido por realbrianmay, oficialrogertaylor, deakycam e outros

thefreddiemercury: obrigado, Deaky, você é meu irmão também

 

 

 

 

 

**@ thefreddiemercury**

_*foto de Freddie na sua festa de aniversário em Garden Lodge, John. Roger and Brian estão ao lado dele *_

thefreddiemercury: Olá, meus queridos! Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos vocês que me parabenizaram aqui ou pessoalmente, e é claro cada um dos convidados que fizeram da minha festa de aniversário um verdadeiro evento épico! Mas sei querer desmerecer ninguém, e espero que vocês me entendam, e eu tenho certeza que vão, esses três são os convidados principais e mais importantes @johnricharddeacon, @realbrianmay e @officialrogertaylor, eu amo vocês, obrigado por me aturarem todos esses anos e fazerem parte da minha vida!

Curtido por realbrianmay, johnricharddeacon, officialrogertaylor e outros

realbrianmay: Também te amamos Freddie, obrigado demais pela consideração. - Bri.

johnricharddeacon: Ah Freddie... :') obrigado

officialrogertaylor: Não esperava menos que isso do senhor! Brincadeira, confesso que tô chorando aqui, obrigado irmão.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa foi minha pequena homenagem ao aniversário do Freddie, uma data feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, ele foi um grande músico e um grande ser humano e imagino como deve ser difícil pros meninos lidar com a saudade especialmente hoje. Mas que seja um dia para celebrar toda sua vida e obra.


	17. Feed 17

**@mayemily**

_*foto de Chrissie beijando a bochecha de Brian, ele a olha de lado com um sorriso nos lábios*_

mayemily: Olha só quem voltou! Como eu sinto falta dos meus pais quando eles estão longe, mas aqui estão eles. Amo vocês <3

Curtido por alfordj, realbrianmay, lou_may e outros

realbrianmay: Ah eu amei essa foto e o jantar na sua casa. Também te amo Mi –Bri.

mayemily: <3 <3

 

 

 

 

**@gwilymlee**

_*foto de Louisa dando risada, de olhos fechados*_

gwilymlee: O seu sorriso me faz querer sorrir

edit: Sim, essa é minha namorada @lou_may

Curtido por joe_mazzello, ramimalek, benhardy e outros

lou_may: <3

mayemily: que lindo Gwil!

joe_mazzello: já não era sem tempo

benhardy: sim!

 

 

 

 

**@lou_may**

_*foto de Gwilym completamente sorridente olhando para a câmera*_

lou_may: Eu nem sei direito o que falar, só que você é o melhor namorado que eu poderia ter. Eu sou muito feliz por ter você na minha vida e eu te amo muito @gwilymlee

Curtido por gwilymlee, realbrianmay, mayemily e outros

gwilymlee: também te amo demais <3 <3 @lou_may

mayemily: fico muito feliz por vocês Lou

 


	18. Feed 18

****_@lou_may_ ** **

_*foto de Louisa e Joe, no restaurante Haijing*_

lou_may: Feliz aniversário para o primeiro e único @joe_mazzello. Um grande amigo, o mais louco da turma mas o mais doce. Muitas felicidades, Joey.

Curtido por gwilymlee, benhardy, mayemily e outros

joe_mazzello: Obrigado, Louisa. Você também é uma grande amiga.

lou_may: De nada, Joe

****** **

****** **

 

 

****** **

****** **

****_@gwilymlee_ ** **

_*Gwilym aparece em frente à câmera, ao lado de Louisa_

_-Oi, gente – ele diz – não sou muito de fazer vídeos, muito menos a Lou_

_-É, tem razão – ela olha pra ele_

_-Mas essa é uma ocasião muito especial – Gwilym volta a dizer_

_-Muito especial mesmo – Louisa acrescenta_

_-O aniversário do nosso grande amigo Joe – Gwilym diz – então Joe esse vídeo é pra você, obrigado por ser do seu jeito... peculiar, único e especial, tenha um lindo dia, te amamos._

_-É, Joey, você faz muita falta por aqui, mas se divirta em Nova York – Louisa diz – e não esqueça que amamos você, ah, falando nisso, tem mais uma coisa que a gente quer te mostrar._

_Ben aparece no vídeo_

_-E aí, cara? – Ben acena – a gente queria que você tivesse aqui, mas pelo menos dá pra você ver esse vídeo, feliz aniversário, Joe!*_

gwilymlee: Mesmo à distância do aniversariante, foi assim que decidimos comemorar o aniversário do nosso querido @joe_mazzello.

Curtido por joe_mazzello, lou_may, benhardy e outros

joe_mazzello: Vocês bem que poderiam vir pra cá, e colocar o Ben no vídeo quase me deu um ataque do coração

gwilymlee: nunca foi minha intenção te matar no dia do seu aniversário

benhardy: não te matei de susto não @joe_mazzello

joe_mazzello: se você estivesse aqui, saberia que eu estou dizendo a verdade Benny

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ontem foi aniversário do Joe, então aí está minha pequena homenagem a ele.


	19. Feed 19

****@notnewtonbutmay** **

_*Selfie com Chrissie, sorrindo para a câmera*_

@notnewtonbutmay: Eu te amo muito, vó Chrissie <3

Curtido por jimmay, lou_may, rorytaymay e outros

realbrianmay: Ah que lindo Isaac, também te amo muito meu pequeno (vó Chrissie aqui)

realbrianmay: vocês são meus tesouros - Bri.

oficialrogertaylor: Ei Zac, não esquece de tirar uma foto dessa comigo e com a vó Domi também

dombtaylor: senti um cheiro de ciúme no ar @oficialrogertaylor

oficialrogertaylor: ele é nosso neto também @dombtaylor

****

****

****

****

****@notnewtonbutmay** **

_*Brian, Roger, Chrissie e Dominique em volta de Isaac*_

@notnewtonbutmay; Aquela foto pra agradar todo mundo. Muito obrigado aos meus avós, que todo dia me ensinam algo novo, e os quatro, sem exceção (certo @oficialrogertaylor?) são os melhores avós do mundo.

Curtido por jimmay, rorytaymay, mayemily e outros

realbrianmay: muito justo Zac, também amamos você - Bri.

dombtaylor: ah que menino mais lindo, obrigada @notnewtonbutmay

oficialrogertaylor: Agora sim, @notnewtonbutmay. mas tenho que concordar com você, também amo a sua vó Domi e os May

notnewtonbutmay: :D

 

 

 

****@officialrogertaylor** **

*Roger e Dominique ao lado do poster de 007 - Um novo dia para morrer *

officialrogertaylor: Ontem foi um grande dia para nós. Eu e @dombtaylor sempre amamos James Bond e não poderíamos deixar de comemorar o #JamesBondDay aproveitando uma exibição especial dos nossos clássicos favoritos.

Curtido por notnewtonbutmay, rorytaymay, tigerlils e outros

notnewtonbutmay: até que ele é legal

officialrogertaylor: legal? Ele é o maior espião de todos os tempos

notnewtonbutmay: ok vovô, se você diz que é então é sim

officialrogertaylor: B)

dombtaylor: foi muito bom relembrar os velhos tempos <3


	20. Feed 20

****@ johnricharddeacon** **

_*John está olhando para o celular completamente emocionado*_

johnricharddeacon: Insistiram muito pra que eu postasse essa foto, então aqui está minha reação ao belíssimo trailer de A Ascensão Skywalker. Tem sido um prazer acompanhar toda a história até aqui, e eu continuarei assim até o final. (Apesar das prequências, Jar Jar Binx e umas coisas duvidosas de Os Últimos Jedi).

Curtido por giadea, luke.deac, camdeaky e outros

luke.deac: Trailer épico!

giadea: nossa vô, entendi as referências amargas

johnricharddeacon: é só minha opinião, @ giadea

camdeaky: Mal posso esperar pra assistir

 

****TUMBLR** **

****drlou_isa** **

_você pesquisou por brian e chrissie may_

****briss-ie-may** **

_*fotos de Brian e Chrissie em 1974, 1978, 1981, 1986, 2001, 2014, 2017*_

****Brian e Chrissie May ao longo dos anos** **

_#brianmay #chrissiemay #chrissiemullen_

****princessofthuniverse** **

_*Várias fotos de Brian e Chrissie ao longo dos anos, em todas elas ele está com uma mão sobre os ombros dela*_

Bri sempre põe uma mão ao redor dos ombros da sua esposa, ele é superprotetor, e isso é a coisa mais fofa do mundo

_#brianmay #chrissiemay_

****some1stillslove** **

_*vários posts do instagram de Brian, todos são fotos que ele tirou de Chrissie de surpresa*_

Fotos tiradas de surpresa de Chrissie May, tiradas e postadas por seu marido

_#chrissiemay #brianmay_

****mrschristinemaybe** **

_*gifs do vídeo de agradecimento do aniversário de Chrissie*_

A sra. May é a pessoa mais fofa do mundo

****Bonus:** **

_*print do comentário de Brian na foto*_

_realbrianmay: sim, ela é minha fofa_

****briannchrissie4ever** **

_*foto de Brian e Chrissie com seus filhos, saindo de um cinema em Londres, eles estão de mãos dadas, Emily tem 1 ano e está no colo da mãe, Louisa tem 7, está segurando a mão de seu pai, Jimmy tem 11, andando mais atrás*_

Os May em 1988

_#familiamaisfofadetodas #brianmay #chrissiemay #jimmymay #louisamay #emilymay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse post fiz referências ao novo trailer de Star Wars, A Ascensão Skywalker, e também postei uma coisa um pouco diferente, fiquei imaginando como serio o Tumblr no universo de PODC e aí está, espero que tenham gostado, pretendo fazer mais posts assim, e sim, esse é o tumblr da Louisa.


	21. Feed 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqui estão minhas homenagens ao aniversário do Gwilym (com um dia de atraso, desculpem, tô trabalhando muito) e mais um pouco de Gwilou para o público.

**TUMBLR**

drlou_isa

você pesquisou por gwilou

você pode gostar também de : #louisamay #gwilymlee

**waitingfor-thepassingwindows**

_*print do Instagram de Gwilym, confirmando que postou uma foto de Louisa e que ela é sua namorada*_

Gente vocês viram isso? O Gwilym tá mesmo namorando a filha do Brian, Louisa? Aaaaaaaaaaa!

#melhornoticia! #brianmay #gwilymlee #louisamay #gwilymxlouisa #loulym? #maylee? #gwouisa #qualeonomedeshipdeles? #ah #gwilou

**brissie-4-ever**

_*fotos de Louisa e Gwilym na estreia de "Bohemian Rhapsody", no casamento de Allen Leech, no Globo de Ouro, no Oscar*_

Eu não sei vocês mas eles são simplesmente perfeitos!

#gwilou #gwilymlee #louisamay

**waitingfor-thepassingwindows**

Cara, é incrível pensar na coincidência que é a filha do Brian se apaixonar pelo cara que interpretou o pai dela no filme :o

#gwilou #gwilymlee #louisamay

**intheshipof-39**

Eu realmente senti necessidade de falar isso gente, mas é algo muito sério. Eu sei que muitos de nós estamos felizes pelo Gwilym estar namorando a Louisa (inclusive eu,, eu realmente espero que eles sejam muito felizes) eu só peço que vocês respeitem a privacidade dela, ela sempre foi muito reservada e por mais que o pai e o namorado dela sejam famosos, ela não é, e é isso que o Gwilym e o Brian são pra ela. Nós podemos admirar #Gwilou mas sem perder o respeito, certo? Obrigada por me ouvir.

#gwilou #importante #louisamay #gwilymlee

**INSTAGRAM**

**@ realbrianmay**

_*1-foto com Gwilym dos bastidores de Bohemian Rhapsody, 2-foto com Gwilym na casa dos May, tirada a três dias atrás*_

realbrianmay: Feliz aniversário a Gwilym Lee! @ gwilymlee um irmão, amigo, meu querido genro. Muitas felicidades e sucesso em seu caminho, meu rapaz, você merece! - Bri.

Curtido por gwilymlee, lou_may, mayemily e outros

gwilymlee: muito obrigado Brian, eu que agradeço por tudo

lou_may: <3

 

**@ lou_may**

_*Foto de Gwilym sorrindo pra câmera*_

lou_may: Me faltam palavras pra descrever a gratidão que sinto por sua vida. Feliz aniversário meu amor, continue sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Te amo muito, Gwil! <3

Curtido por mayemily, realbrianmay, jimmay e outros

gwilymlee: obrigado, também te amo Lou. @ lou_may 

jimmay: Isso é muito lindo Lou, parabéns ao querido Gwilym

mayemily: ah vocês são muito fofos


	22. Feed 22

****@gwilymlee** **

_*selfie com o álbum da família May, Brian ao fundo*_

_*foto do álbum com Chrissie e Louisa bebê no colo da mãe*_

@mrgwilymlee: Aprendendo mais sobre a família que já é minha no coração, mas em breve vai ser minha família oficialmente, não é? @lou_may Amo estar com vocês @jimmymay @realbrianmay @mayemily

****  
** **

****@realbrianmay** **   


_* filmando por cima da mesa, dá pra ver relances de Roger, John e Freddie conversando, Freddie percebe Brian filmando e sorri, Roger acena, John revira os olhos, a câmera se move até Chrissie, que não se desconcentra do que está escrevendo_.

_-Eu sei que tá filmando Brian - ela diz baixinho, no que seu marido ri *_

realbrianmay: um pouco dos bastidores da próxima turnê

  


****  
** **

****@lou_may** **

_* foto de Louisa em frente a casa dos seus pais, foto de Louisa com Brian e Chrissie *_

lou_may: Vocês são os melhores pais do mundo! Eu sei, parece clichê, mas agradeço a Deus por vocês estarem sempre presentes, sempre cheios de amor, carinho, broncas e conselho. Por causa de vocês essa casa é também um dos melhores lugares do mundo pra mim. Amo vocês, papai e mamãe!

Curtido por gwilymlee, mayemily, notnewtonbutmay e outros 68

realbrianmay: bom, agora foi sua vez de me matar de fofura, está feliz Lou? Sua mãe está aqui chorando muito, mas muito obrigado pelas palavras filha. Nós te amamos muito também. - Bri.

mayemily: Como não amar vocês? <3

jimmay: Lindo Lou, sinto o mesmo que você


	23. Feed 23

****@mayemily** **

_*Emily e Louisa abraçando uma a outra de olhos fechados na festa de casamento de Gwilym e Louisa *_

@mayemily: Sra. Alford e Sra. Lee

Curtido por realbrianmay, justalford, gwilymlee e outros

realbrianmay: minhas meninas cresceram , mas estou tão feliz por vocês - Bri.

rorytaymay: se o Jimmy estivesse nessa foto, a legenda seria "Sr. Taylor, Sra. Alford e Sra. Lee?"

jimmay: entendi a referência @rorytaymay <3

@lou_maylee: (joinha)

 

 

 

****@joe_mazzello** **

_*Joe sorri para a câmera_

_-Oi, gente, Joe aqui, vocês não vão acreditar onde eu estou, isso mesmo na casa do Brian May do Queen, porque um dos meus melhores amigos está se casando hoje com alguém que o Dr. May conhece, isso aí, minha melhor amiga Louisa se casou hoje com o Gwil! É pra ser sincero, os dois são meus melhores amigos e eu os amo demais... (olha assustado para o lado) -Parece que tem um penetra aqui... (ri sem graça)_

_(Lucy carregando o Cardy Ben)_

_-Cara, desculpa, eu realmente achei que eles iam te convidar... não, eu nunca te deixaria lá fora, eu avisei sim... (Lucy começa a rir, Joe ri) desculpa (olha para a câmera) eu vou resolver isso e já volto*_

joe_mazzello: Acontece cada coisa em casamentos...

Curtido por gwilymlee, lucyboynton1, lou_maylee e outros

gwilymlee: era só pedir um convite a mais, cara

joe_mazzello: eu achei que você não teria um convite exclusivo para pessoas de papelão

lou_maylee: (rachando de rir)

 

 

 

****@gwilymlee** **

_*foto de Gwilym e Louisa se beijando no dia do seu casamento*_

gwilymlee: e aqui estamos nós no nosso grande dia! E que dia inesquecível, obrigado @lou_maylee por tudo, eu te amo muito.

Curtido por realbrianmay, mayemily, justalford e outros

lou_maylee: também te amo muito.

ramimalek: felicidades ao casal

joe_mazzello: olha só quem apareceu, bom te ver por aqui @ramimalek

benhardy: @joe_mazzello você está desviando o assunto da foto

joe_mazzello: (mostrando a língua)

 

 

 

****@lou_maylee** **

_*foto de Louisa e Gwilym lado a lado no jardim dos May no dia do casamento deles*_

lou_maylee: Como vocês puderam ver, eu me tornei oficialmente a a mais sra. Lee (não só no ID do instagram). Gwilym, você é o amor da minha vida, não tem ninguém com quem eu compartilharia a grande aventura que é a vida além de você. Eu te amo.

Curtido por erinmars, mrtrevor, mayemily e outros

erinmars: Nem acredito nisso! Parabéns professora.

mrtrevor: Fico tão feliz que você tenha se casado, sejam muito felizes professora e sr. Lee.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco mais do casamento Gwilou, esqueci de postar mais cedo.


	24. Feed 24

****@lou_maylee** **

_*Louisa fazendo careta apontando para trás, com Gwilym sorrindo distraidamente ao fundo, olhando para frente, eles estão num campo aberto*_

@lou_maylee: conhecendo Wales com o melhor dos guias, também conhecido como meu marido.

Curtido por gwilymlee, joe_mazzelo, leeowen e outros 

realbrianmay: aproveitem bastante a viagem, estou com saudades. - Bri.

gwilymlee: essa eu nem vi Lou

lou_maylee: tirar fotos de surpresa, aprendi a fazer isso com o mestre @realbrianmay

****

****

****@rorytaymay** **

_*Selfie em frente ao espelho com Jimmy e Isaac *_

rorytaymay: Hoje é dia de prestigiar a família. Ao lado dos meus amores, lá vamos nós conferir o @queenbandofficial se apresentar. Eu vejo @officialrogertaylor, @johnricharddeacon, @thefreddiemercury e @realbrianmay se apresentarem desde sempre, mas nunca poderia me cansar de vê-los, vocês são simplesmente os melhores, em muitos sentidos. Arrasem e deem um show!

Curtido por jimmay, notnewtonbutmay, dombtaylor e outros 

notnewtonbutmay: foi demais mãe, mal posso esperar pro próximo

officialrogertaylor: nós também Zac, mas também amo ficar em casa com vocês

 

 

 

 

****@officialrogertaylor** **

_*Isaac tocando bateria nos estúdios do Queen Productions *_

officialrogertaylor: parece que alguém leva jeito com a bateria, mais do que com guitarras ouso dizer, o que acha @realbrianmay? @notnewtonbutmay

Curtido por notnewtonbutmay, realbrianmay, rorytaymay e outros 

realbrianmay: Ele pode gostar dos dois, Rog, não tem problema - Bri.

officialrogertaylor: tem certeza?

notnewtonbutmay: eu gosto dos dois, de verdade, tá bom assim?

realbrianmay: Claro Zac. -Bri.

officialrogertaylor: B)

 

 

 

****@ realbrianmay** **

_*selfie de Brian com toda família, Chrissie ao seu lado, ao fundo Louisa, Jimmy, Rory, Emily, Justin, Gwilym e Isaac*_

realbriamay: Feliz ano novo pessoal! Desejo a vocês muitas realizações e conquistas, façam seus sonhos acontecerem. Aqui estou eu com as pessoas que mais amo no mundo na companhia do nosso querido @ doctorwhoofficial. E gente, sem spoilers para quem não assistiu, mas que tamanha surpresa ver o velho amigo da Doutora, ou seria inimigo? Enfim, não deixem de conferir e se cuidem. - Bri.

Curtido por thefreddiemercury, johnricharddeacon, gwilymlee e outros

lou_maylee: Feliz Ano Novo papai, passamos o primeiro dia do ano em grande estilo

notnewtonbutmay: aquele spoiler foi de explodir cabeças!

realbrianmay: foi sim Zac. - Bri.

 


	25. Feed 25

**@johnricharddeacon**

_*pôster de A Ascensão Skywalker*_

johnricharddeacon: Assistimos Star Wars Episódio 9 na última sexta, e eu ainda não sei como me sinto. Foi uma aventura e tanto mas não sei decidir se gosto do final. De qualquer forma, me sinto triste em dizer adeus à uma das minhas histórias favoritas (sei que tem mais vindo por aí), mas ainda assim foi a história que marcou a minha vida. Que a força esteja com você!

Curtido por realbrianmay, deakycam, luke.deac e outros

realbrianmay: Poderia ser bem melhor John, mas não deixou de ser emocionante. – Bri.

johnricharddeacon: (joinha) J

deakycam: só sei que eu chorei muito, pai

luke.deac: todos nós Cam @deakycam

 

 

 

 

**@lou_maylee**

_*foto de Louisa olhando para Edith*_

lou_maylee: Às vezes nem dá pra acreditar que eu sou mãe dessa lindinha, tão pequena, mas que tem me ensinado tanto. A mamãe te ama Di

Curtido por gwilymlee, mayemily, realbrianmay e outros

gwilymlee: eu amo vocês duas, minha família

realbrianmay: lindo Lou – Bri.

 

 

 

 

**@gwilymlee**

_*segurando Edith no colo, sorrindo para a câmera*_

gwilymlee: Apresento a vocês minha amada e pequena srta. Edith Christine Lee. Minha filha, você é o maior presente que poderia ganhar

Curtido por joe_mazzello, benhardy, leeowen e outros

leeowen: minha sobrinha é linda

joe_mazzello: parabéns Gwil, só espero que eu seja o padrinho

lou_maylee: vou pensar no seu caso Joe

 

 

 

 

**@realbrianmay**

_*foto de Edith com uma semana e vida, dormindo*_

realbrianmay: Nossa pequena Edith, não precisa de muito pra que você arranque um sorriso de mim. Minha netinha é simplesmente perfeita e preciosa. Parabéns @lou_maylee e @gwilymlee, amo vocês três. – Bri.

Curtido por lou_maylee, gwilymlee, jimmay e outros

lou_maylee: <3

gwilymlee: Obrigado Brian, também amo a nossa família.

notnewtonbutmay: minha priminha é linda

 

 

 

**@notnewtonbutmay**

_*Isaac com Edith no colo*_

notnewtonbutmay: Depois de muito enrolação, finalmente deixaram eu pegar minha priminha. Apesar de tantos tios, ela é a minha primeira prima, dá pra acreditar? Tirando a Gia, o Artie, o Tom e a Carol. Seja bem vinda à nossa louca família, Di.

Curtido por imgia, lou_maylee, rorytaymay e outros

lou_maylee: eu entendi as alfinetadas Zac

notnewtonbutmay: foi mal tia, não podia deixar de falar

rogertaylorofficial: será que somos tão loucos assim?

notnewtonbutmay: pode crer vovô

 


	26. Feed 26

**@notnewtonbutmay**

_*Isaac deitado na sua cama em repouso, sua mãe está ao seu lado, sorrindo para a câmera*_

notnewtonbutmay: a vantagem de ter uma mãe médica é não ter que ir pro hospital

Curtido por lou_may, realbrianmay, oficialrogertaylor e outros

jimmay: o senhor só não foi pro hospital porque não precisou dessa vez

notnewtonbutmay: (carinha assustada)

rorytaymay: ele não está errado @jimmay

realbrianmay: o que você tem ? @notnewtonbutmay desejo melhoras, vovô Bri te ama. - Bri,

rorytaymay: só uma febre tio Brian, mas já está passando

realbrianmay: (joinha, carinha feliz) -Bri.

 

 

**@ johnricharddeacon**

_*foto com Veronica ao seu lado*_

johnricharddeacon: Eu só queria dizer que sou muito grato a minha esposa por dia ter aceitado meu pedido de casamento. São 45 anos, alguns deles mais difíceis que os outros, mas com certeza, todos valeram a pena. Obrigado por tudo, Ronnie, eu te amo, você é minha eterna melhor amiga.

Curtido por realbrianmay, deakycam, lukedeac, lauradoyster e outros

deakycam: Coisa mais linda de todas, eu também amo vocês.

giad: Feliz aniversário vovô e vovó, o amor de vocês é lindo.

lukedeac: :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui temos uma pequena homenagem a John e Veronica Deacon que completaram 45 anos de casados no dia 18. Eu desejo muitas felicidades pra eles e que continuem juntos por muito mais tempo.


	27. Feed 27

****_@realbrianmay_ ** **

_*Brian e Chrissie andando de mãos dadas no aeroporto, Roger e Dominique logo atrás deles*_

realbrianmay: E mais uma vez, tudo começa de novo, como é bom ter a companhia e o apoio da nossa família, todos esses anos e em mais essa vez. Obrigado Japão pelo carinho constante, esperamos retribuir tudo isso a vocês durante os shows. – Bri

Curtido por queenbandofficial, johnricharddeacon, thefreddiemercury e outros

****YouTube** **

****Doctor Who Official** **

GWILYM LEE É TERRY CLAY NA NOVA TEMPORADA DE DOCTOR WHO

_*Gwilym aparece para a câmera_

_-Oi, meu nome é Gwilym Lee e eu faço Terry Clay na nova temporada de Doctor Who. Basicamente, Terry é um cara que está tentando vencer na vida, ele tem um emprego que ele acha chato, que não é a melhor coisa do mundo, mas que ao menos paga suas contas, e é por isso que ele ainda se esforça pra aguentar tudo lá, mas aí é que está a ironia, ele é demitido no dia em que conhece a Doutora e ela meio que pede ajuda pra ele, pra investigar algo de estranho no antigo trabalho de Terry, e eu não posso contar mais, vocês vão ter que assistir._

_Chris Chibnall:_

_-Gwilym é perfeito pro papel, ele consegue trazer a doçura, mas também o jeito mais forte do Terry, quando ele confronta a Doutora, ou quando ele se sente perdido em um planeta ou época diferente, o que causa bastante humor e comédia, e Gwilym consegue fazer isso de um jeito natural._

_Gwilym Lee:_

_-Sem querer me gabar e eu torço pra que isso não saia como eu me gabando, mas às vezes eu sinto que tudo me levou a interpretar esse papel, minha esposa é uma Historiadora, meu sogro é astrofísico, e eles são fanáticos pela série, assim como eu, mas eles sabem sobre a série muito mais que eu, então tudo isso me ajudou muito a me preparar pro papel._

_Jodie Whittaker:_

_-As coisas ficam um pouco diferentes para a Doutora e Terry, eles discordam bastante, às vezes ela o acha um pouco histérico, mas no fim das contas, eles acabam se entendendo, há uma compreensão entre eles que é construída de um jeito bem legal, é uma bela amizade._

_Gwilym Lee:_

_-Eu não poderia estar mais grato por estar trabalhando na minha série favorita e eu espero que vocês gostem e amem tanto quanto eu.*_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Então galerinha, lembra daquela minha ideia do Brian no Instagram fazendo posts sobre a Chrissie? Aqui está! Estava com alguns postes prontos e decidi postar a "história". Bom, ela é assim mesmo, posts no Insta com a descrição das fotos e vídeos porque acho mais legal vocês imaginarem essas coisas. Já que é um universo alternativo e pra ninguém confundir com as pessoas reais, mudei os IDs do pessoal. Ah, mais uma coisinha, se vocês tiverem sugestões de posts, por favor podem sugerir, que vou atender vocês, beleza? É isso, espero que curtem. Tchau!


End file.
